BK Cheat Codes
Cheato Below are the cheats obtained by finding Cheato in one of three locations. If you find Cheato all three times, you'll have a total of three cheats to your advantage. You can use the cheats more than once, but only the first time you use the cheat will it benefit you. The cheats given by Cheato will double your maximum amount of items from what you originally start with. Below are the three cheats that you can learn from Cheato and what they do: *'Blue Eggs': Increases the maximum amount of Blue Eggs that you can carry at one time. You can now carry 200 Blue Eggs instead of 100 before the cheat. It also refills your stock of Blue Eggs when you use the cheat. *'Red Feathers': Increases the maximum amount of Red Feathers that you can carry at one time. You can now carry 100 Red Feathers instead of 50 before the cheat. It also refills your stock of Red Feathers when you use the cheat. *'Gold Feathers': Increases the maximum amount of Gold Feathers that you can carry at one time. You can now carry 20 Gold Feathers instead of 10 before the cheat. It also refills your stock of Gold Feathers when you use the cheat. Bottles Unlocked by playing Bottles' Moving Picture minigame. Effects will disappear after you press "Save and Quit". Furthermore, the minigame must be played again to be able to use the cheats again after you quit the current game you were on. Below are the cheats that you can learn by playing Bottles' Moving Picture minigame: *'Bottles Bonus One': Makes Banjo's head large. *'Bottles Bonus Two': Makes Banjo's hands and feet large. *'Bottles Bonus Three': Makes Kazooie's head and wings large. *'Bottles Bonus Four': Makes Banjo's head small and his torso long and sausage-like. *'Bottles Bonus Five': Makes Banjo's head small, his hands and feet large, and his torso long and sausage-like. *'Big Bottles Bonus': Makes Banjo's head, hands, and feet large and Kazooie's head and wings large. *'Wishy Washy Banjo': Turns Banjo into a washing machine. *'No Bonus': Returns Banjo and Kazooie back to normal. Stop 'n' Swop Below are the cheats from the fabled Stop 'n' Swop and are all one word, they are separated for easy reading so be careful when entering them: *'Cheat Now You Can See A Nice Ice Key Which You Can Have For Free': The ice wall blocking the Ice Key in Freezeezy Peak disappears, allowing you to collect the Ice Key. *'Cheat Out Of The Sea It Rises To Reveal More Secret Prizes': Sharkfood Island in Treasure Trove Cove rises from the sea, allowing you to collect the Pink Mystery Egg. *'Cheat A Desert Door Opens Wide Ancient Secrets Wait Inside': Door in Gobi's Valley vanishes, allowing you to collect the Blue Mystery Egg. *'Cheat Dont You Go And Tell Her About The Secret In Her Cellar': Metallic crate in the cellar of Mad Monster Mansion opens, allowing you to collect the Cyan Mystery Egg. *'Cheat Amidst The Haunted Gloom A Secret In The Bathroom': Green Mystery Egg appears appears on top of Loggo in the Mad Monster Mansion bathroom. *'Cheat This Secret Youll Be Grabbin In The Captains Cabin': Red Mystery Egg appears on top of the bed in the ship's bedroom in Rusty Bucket Bay. *'Cheat Now Banjo Will Be Able To See It On Nabnuts Table': Yellow Mystery Egg appears in Nabnut's house in the winter season of Click Clock Wood. Others Codes that are not found in the game and can be used at any time. Many of them are most likely debug codes implemented to help game testers work out bugs in the game quickly. The word Cheat must be entered at the beginning of each code, and a moo '''will be heard with each letter of the word '''cheat. No sound effects will play while entering the codes themselves except for the final moo '''when the code is completed. Remember these will stop working when you press "Save and Quit". '''Warning: Do NOT attempt to use these cheats below if you are using the X-Box 360 arcade version unless you do not care that nothing will be saved after the point of you entering any of the following codes. Infinite/Max Supplies *'Cheat Banjo Begs For Plenty Of Eggs': Infinite Blue Eggs. *'Cheat Now You Can Fly High In The Sky': Infinite Red Feathers. *'Cheat A Golden Glow To Protect Banjo': Infinite Gold Feathers. *'Cheat Give The Bear Lots Of Air': Infinite air while swimming. *'Cheat Lots Of Goes With Many Banjos': Infinite lives. *'Cheat Dont Be A Dumbo Go See Mumbo': Instant 99 Mumbo Tokens. Will remain even after pressing "Save and Quit". *'Cheat An Energy Bar To Get You Far': Instantly get eight Honeycomb Energy containers. Open Worlds/Note Doors Warning: Do NOT attempt to use more than two open worlds/note door cheats in a row. You will be presented with a warning after using three cheats that your game file will be erased if you choose to proceed, also called Grunty's Vengeance Code, and unlike Bottles' unbacked threats of erasing your entire game file for pestering him in Spiral Mountain, your game file will most definitely be erased. If you need more than two cheats, press "Save and Quit" before entering the third cheat. Open Worlds *'Cheat This Comes In Handy To Open Somewhere Sandy': Opens Treasure Trove Cove. *'Cheat Theres Nowhere Danker Than In With Clanker': Opens Clanker's Cavern. *'Cheat Now Into The Swamp You Can Stomp': Opens Bubblegloop Swamp. *'Cheat Gobis Jiggy Is Now Done Trek On In And Get Some Sun': Opens Gobi's Valley. *'Cheat The Jiggys Done So Off You Go Into Freezeezy Peak And Its Snow': Opens Freezeezy Peak. *'Cheat The Jiggys Now Made Whole Into The Mansion You Can Stroll': Opens Mad Monster Mansion. *'Cheat Why Not Take A Trip Inside Gruntys Rusty Ship': Opens Rusty Bucket Bay. *'Cheat This Ones Good As You Can Enter The Wood': Opens Click Clock Wood. Open Note Doors *'Cheat These Go Right On Through Note Door Two': Opens the 180 Note Door. *'Cheat Note Door Three Get In For Free': Opens the 260 Note Door. *'Cheat Take A Tour Through Note Door Four': Opens the 350 Note Door. *'Cheat Use This Cheat Note Door Five Is Beat': Opens the 450 Note Door. *'Cheat This Tricks Used To Open Note Door Six': Opens the 640 Note Door. *'Cheat The Seventh Note Door Is Now No More': Opens the 765 Note Door. Removes Obstacles *'Cheat You Cease To Gripe When Up Goes A Pipe': Raises the big pipe near Clanker's Cavern. *'Cheat Both Pipes Are There To Clankers Lair': Raises the two pipes near Clanker's Cavern. *'Cheat Up You Go Without A Hitch Up To The Water Level Switch': Raises the water level near Rusty Bucket Bay. *'Cheat They Cause Trouble But Now Theyre Rubble': Removes all breakable walls. *'Cheat You Wont Have To Wait Now Theres No Crypt Gate': Removes the crypt gate near Mad Monster Mansion. *'Cheat Dont Despair The Tree Jiggy Podium Is There': Reveals the Jigsaw Puzzle Podium for the Click Clock Wood Jigsaw Puzzle. *'Cheat The Grille Goes Boom To The Ship Picture Room': Removes the Grille Chompa blocking the Rusty Bucket Bay puzzle. *'Cheat Shes An Ugly Bat So Remove Her Grille and Hat': Same effect as the Bubblegloop Swamp Witch Switch. *'Cheat Grunty Will Cry Now Youve Smashed Her Eye': Breaks the glass eye of the Grunty statue. *'Cheat This Should Get Rid Of The Crypt Coffin Lid': Breaks the lid of the crypt coffin. *'Cheat Its Your Lucky Day As The Iceball Melts Away': Breaks the iceball blocking the pipe to Cheato near the Freezeezy Peak puzzle. *'Cheat Webs Stop Your Play So Take Them Away': Removes all webs. Learn Moves *'Cheat Youll Be Glad To See The Shock Jump Pad': Makes the Shock Spring Jump Pad usable. *'Cheat You Wont Be Sad Now You Can Use The Fly Pad': Makes the Flight Pad usable.